The Ties That Bind
This episode is about the second half of the Rogue One Novelization. If they were a : Related to a type of Salt Ash: A Himalayan Salt Lamp because she Needs. More. Sleep. A Star Wars Question: Who would you pick for your Star Wars emoji? Highlights: * Ash and Saf are Farmgirls * Cows sit on Igloos * Harry Potter and the Sifo-Dyas Reference * Ben/Poe or Rey/Poe? * https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Yendor%7CYendor rhymes with Endor, so he must be cool * Adorable Sneeze at minute 25 * Rey is wearing GFFA track pants * Rey can speak Shrii'wook AND Sullustan! * Rey needs to take an improv class * OH! PRUNE FACE! * Switzermaz, Swimazerland, Mazisterland, Swaz Kanada * Poe plays video games and watches anime * Rose shot a man in Reno just to watch him die * Meg is now Nifera Shu, she will be accepting no questions Dramatic Reading: Chapter 19 (Interrupting Poe Who?) and Chapter 22 (Dress Up Trope) Responses to Last Week's Glistener Question: What miniscule change do you hope was made to the Maclunkey editions of the Star Wars films? Rogue Leader: Ackbar's tentacles no longer in pants prison. Rogue Six: Dewback in the background of every single scene. Rogue Seven: Leia's white dress is ever so slightly pink, as if it was washed with red laundry. Rogue Nine: A guy who looks enough like Dash Rendar to make nerds mad. 'Glistener Responses:' *Dinner-- All the blaster sounds in TLJ replaced with Laura Dern saying "Pew!" *BenWahrman-- Boba Fett's cameo in ANH is even MORE gratuitous, five second long thumbs up to the camera *Hassan-- Vader's dialog in ESB goes back to "Prepare my shuttle" *Oaty-- Tycho recannonized in RotJ *Jason-- A WHOLE FIELD of moisture farm apparatus, Extended cut of Sny Snootles *Abby-- Kyle Ron isn't there. Rey/Rose make out at the end of TLJ. *Mike-- Luke introduced Wicket to Wedge, saying "Yub yub, commander." *Captain Dio-- All the stormtroopers bump their heads *Ian-- Actual cgi damage on Wedge's X-wing at Death Star I *Brian-- Post credit scene in RotJ that strongly implies it was all a dream *1138-- More #WillrowHood *Yubsie-- All Cantina aliens shifted 6 inches to the left *Malai-- C-3PO WINKS *Paul-- Zuvio is in every crowd scene *Swara-- It will take place... under the sea *Greg-- A reference to an "Even Bigger Fish" in the Naboo ocean *Forrest-- R5-D4's force spirit appears later *Brian Nox-- Ewoks blink AND wink *Brian J Hawks-- Admiral Ackbar replaced by Baby Admiral Ackbar *Jay-- "Sheev." is badly dubbed in like a censored curse word *X-wing and History-- Senator Jubell is at the briefing in RotJ, where Leia gives him a HUGE WEDGIE. Change the opening crawl of ESB to explicitly state General Organa commands the Hoth base. *Heath-- Vader yelling "No...Yeknulcam!" when Palpatine is shooting lightning at Luke. *Meeka-- C-3PO's arm is a different color in every movie Glistening Bodhi goes to: Yubsie, X-Wings in History, Ben Wahrman/Oaty, Forrest 'This Week's Glistener Question:' What are three other things on Maz’s checklist before she can go join up with the Resistance?? Saf: Goat Yoga Ash: Hook up with that guy from Canto Bite